Subject 13
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: This story follows Becky a reluctant new member of the bladebreakers, she finds herself falling for the mysterious and closed off Kai whilst being haunted by her past but what is she hiding and how will all this affect the bladebreakers on their way to becoming 3rd time world champions? Set after V-Force, Angst and romance. Kai X OC, Rated M for most probable future lemons


Subject 13

Chapter 1 - New Blader, New Beginning.

 **A/N:** **My first beyblade fanfic, it will be a romance angst backstory for an OC x Kai Hiwatari not quite sure if this is classed as a cross over or not… Anyway please read and review. Set after V-force.**

The whole stadium was buzzing with the excited cheers of the crowds, filled with the anticipation of bladers old and new battling it out to see who could become champion of their hometown, who could become noticed and maybe get even picked for a team. Kai Hiwatari stood watching with disinterest his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he watched endless bladers launching their blades with complete inaccuracy and a sure lack of power. _Why has Mr Dickinson brought us to some backwater town to watch incompetent bladers battle it out? We're world champions._

As if on queue Stanley Dickinson appeared wearing his usual brown suit, Kai was sure the walking stick he had seemed more of a prop than an actually necessity.

"Ah, there you all are." The head of the BBA smiled at each of the blade breakers; Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson! How's it going?" Tyson greeted him grinning before turning back to the match going on below them. "These kids are really into their blading in this town huh." The bladers reminded him of when he was starting out blading, trying to be the best he could be.

"They are indeed. It's the next match I want you to watch." Mr. Dickinson spoke slowly fixated on the match.

"The next match…." Ray thought out loud wondering what could be so important about it.

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat. "Ah yes. There is a particular blader that caught my eye yesterday, they're very good. Infact. On a completely different level. You'll see." This caught Kai's interest. _A blader whose caught Mr. Dickinson's eye? Here._

"And there we have it folks!" DJ Jazzman roared through his microphone as one of the blades flew out the arena next to its owners feet. "Samuel is out of the battle! The winner is Magel!" The crowd cheered for the winner as Samuel bowed his head low picking up his blade gingerly the loss of the defeat hitting him heavily as he walked away. "The next match is between Magel and yesterdays winner from block B, Becky!" The crowd cheered again. _A girl?_ Kai thought glancing sideways at Mr. Dickinson as he felt his skin prick and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "And here she is!" Kai turned around feeling like time had slowed as his eyes settled on the figure walking towards the dish, the way she moved was fluid as if she floated across the floor, but Kai also noticed tension through her arms and shoulders as she clutched at her pink beyblade and launcher in her left hand. As if feeling his gaze on her, she turned her head slowly looking straight at him, Kai felt his breath hitch in his throat as their eyes locked her green ones meeting his red ones, her light brown waves falling past her shoulders, a side parting framing her face, turning away again she stopped at the edge of the dish taking her position to launch, weight spread evenly through both of her legs, eyes fixated on the dish in front of her.

"You know don't think because you're a girl I'll go easy on you." Magel sneered at her, his short black hair fitting his cruel narrow eyes and small pointy nose. Becky ignored his jeers focusing only on the job at hand. _I cant use to much power… I just need to relax…. I can do this._

"3...2...1... Leeet ittt riiip!" Jazzman threw his hand down signalling the bladers to launch. Kai watched intently. _At this level, how good can she be?_ He watched as her body tensed in anticipation and released an almost perfect launch, apart from being slightly off it looked almost lazy but the pink bey powered through the air the match over before Magels bey even hit the base of the dish sending his back towards him like a boomerang hurtling past him embedding itself in the wall behind him smoking. He was frozen in shock.

Kai stared on at the scene in disbelief as the girl caught her blade in her hand.

"Unbelievable!" Kenny exclaimed staring at his laptop.

"Did you guys just see that…" Tyson spoke in disbelief staring at the girl in awe.

"Yeah. I think we all did." Max was just as shocked as Tyson.

"Woah… She's so awesome!" Hilary didn't know much about blading but she could tell when someone was good..

"So I… guess we have our winner…. Give it up for Becky!" The crowd stayed in a stunned silence for a few moments before sounding an applause. "And today ladies and gentlemen we have some very special guests here to congratulate our winner. Please welcome Mr. Dickinson head of the BBA and last two years world champions; The Bladebreakers!" The crowd went even wilder as the lights in the stadium dimmed down and a spotlight came on above the dish. Becky watched intently as the head of the BBA and the world champions made their way over to her, she had heard of them but never seen them, they seemed to be quite popular by the sound of the uproar the crowd was making. She skimmed her eyes quickly over each individual until lastly her eyes rested on _him_ the guy with the two toned blue hair, eyes as red as blood, fierce as a phoenix, soft as a flame. For some reason he made her heart quicken, and her breath become shallow and she found it hard to drop his gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Becky." Someone was talking to her "My name is Mr. Dickinson, head of the BBA." Becky tore here gaze away and turned her attention the person speaking. Mr Dickinson was an older man with grey hair and a big thick grey moustache. He had a kind face and looked through small spectacles. "These here are The Bladebreakers. This is Tyson." He gestured to the young boy wearing a red and blue baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt with a red and white jacket over the top of it and a pair of blue shorts. He to had red eyes.

"Hey." Tyson grinned at her placing his heads behind his head.

"This here is Max and Ray." Max was blonde and wore a pale yellow and green tshirt with an orange 'M' on it, Becky guessed for Max, with orange trousers and an orange jumper tied around his waist. Ray wearing what Becky could only describe as 'Oriental' clothes, his long black hair bound in a white wrap.

"This is Kenny, also known as The Chief he is the teams technician and mechanic and also Hilary." Kenny wore a white shirt with a green tie and a brown waistcoat. He also had blue shorts and pair of glasses on his head. Hilary had brown hair like Beckys only darker and shorter, her eyes to were also brown. She wore a pink shirt with a black tank top inside and a short white skirt.

"And finally this is Kai." _Finally,_ Becky thought, _he has a name._ Her heart kept pounding in her chest as she took in his features, his two toned blue hair, his red eyes, his cobalt blue face paint, the white scarf which wrapped around his neck landing shortly before the floor behind him. He wore navy blue camo pants and a black tank top with yellow buttons which fitted tightly against his skin, showing off all his muscle definition and he was muscular and tall, about 5 or 6 inches taller than her. His strong arms were folded across his chest as if he was putting up a barrier between him and the world around him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Becky smiled at them her hands clasped in front of her, her voice floating through the air like silk.

"You know, you're quite the blader young lady and I have a proposition for you." Mr Dickinson sounded quite excited as The Bladebreakers and Becky stared at him. "The Bladebreakers need a fifth blader for the championships this year, the battles are double battles but if they result in a tie then there is a 3rd standoff round 1v1 battle. I'd like to invite you to be apart of the team." Everyone now stared at Becky who seemed to shrink away at being the centre of attention her green eyes searching for an answer. _Be apart of a team?_ The thought excited her but at the same time there was an alarm bell going off inside her head.

"I..uh… I'm not sure… I appreciate the offer… how long do I have to make up my mind?" Becky looked up to Mr Dickinson who seemed taken aback by her lack of enthusiasm.

"The ship leaves tomorrow morning at 9:15. I really do hope you'll consider the offer." A sound of rejection rung in his voice.

"It'd be great if you joined! You're really strong!" Tyson chuckled he seemed so carefree.

"Yeah I'll say! Your blades power readings were off the charts!" Kenny spoke, his laptop in his hands; they were all so enthusiastic.

"They were?" Becky trailed off. _I knew I put too much power behind that launch._

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for our hometown champion Becky!" The crowd cheered for her, the sound of the their voices echoing around the stadium. "A special thanks to Mr Dickinson and The Bladebreakers for being here today to congratulate our winner and goodnight to you all!" With that the crowds started filing out the building as the main lights came back on fully illuminating the room.

"9:15 tomorrow?" Becky spoke confidently looking Mr Dickinson in the eye.

"Yes." He replied fiddling with his moustache.

Taking a deep breath she faced the Bladebreakers. "If I'm not there by 9:15 don't wait for me." Kai watched as she spoke seeing a hint of sadness in her green eyes, she was torn about whether to join them or not, but wasn't this every bladers dream? And she was just going to turn it down.

The night came and went and morning soon came around, Becky was sat on a hill near the docks not to close she could be seen but far enough away that she could see the ship the blade breakers were on. It was nearing 9am and she still hadn't made her decision. She looked out at the ocean watching as the waves rolled freely, lapping at the small pebble beach, breathing in deeply smelling, tasting the salty air, seagulls flying overhead cawing as she pulled some grass idly as her brain tried to desperately weigh the pros and cons. _Why am I afraid?_ There was something in the back of her mind which was trying to keep her rooted here.

"She's not shown up yet." Tyson spoke disappointedly looking out towards the town from the ship. "It's nearly 9:05." He glanced around the white ship at his teammates realisation hitting him. "Hey! You guys! Where has Kai gone off to?! We can't leave without him!" The blade breakers ran in all different directions on the ship to try and track him down.

Kai had no idea why he was walking away from the ship, it was like his legs had a mind of their own. He had been thinking about her again. Becky. She hadn't shown on the ship and it was nearly time for it to leave. He knew he shouldn't care whether she came or not it was her choice but something was telling him that she should join them. After walking around the port for a while, he sighed in defeat, he wasn't going to find her. One last scout around the surrounding area and something caught his eye, Kai spotted her, or someone who looked like her sat on a hill a little way off watching the ship, the ship he was supposed to be on. Walking through the port he found a path leading up to the hill and sure enough Becky was sat there, entranced by the waves, her light brown tresses blowing softly in the gentle sea breeze, the sun shining down making her hair glow.

"Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be. It is 9:05." Kai stated coldly watching as she jumped up and spun around to face him her eyes shocked at him being there.

"I… I said that if I wasn't there to go without me." Becky knew her answer was feeble so she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Why don't you want to come?" Kai was intrigued to find out what her answer was, he watched as she shifted her weight from foot to foot slightly, obviously uncomfortable.

"I just can't. I don't know. I feel like I need to stay here." She met his gaze again hoping that answer would suffice.

"Look I'm not going to beg you to come with us. But you have got talent. You're strong." He walked to stand beside her looking out to the ocean himself his arms still crossed over his chest the wind blowing his scarf. There was a long silence before Kai turned to look at her again, his eyes burning into hers, he was strong she could feel it in the weight of his stare, she thought it would unnerve her being this close to him, sure her heartbeat was tenfold but she felt _safe._

"I…" Kai started to walk away from her slowly, Becky felt like her chance was slipping away from her. "Wait! I'll join you." The words flew out her mouth uncomposed. Kai smiled before turning around to face her. "I have one condition though." Her voice was smooth again as she walked towards him. "That I act as a reserve. I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"A low profile…" Kai wondered why she'd have to keep a low profile, but he wasn't one to pry. "Yeah sure whatever." Becky exhaled. "You wont be anything though if we miss that boat." He started walking away as the ships horn sounded signalling it was only a few minutes until departure. Smiling Becky ran to catch up walking beside him.

"Any luck?!" Tyson panted his hands on his knees as the group met back up on the deck.

"None." Max and Ray said in unison panting to, having searched the entirety of the ship that was more like a cruise liner.

"He's got to be somewhere." Hilary spoke trying to think where he would have gone.

"Look over there!" The chief shouted pointing at two figures running towards them.

"Oh right!" Max cheered as Becky and Kai ran onto the ship.

"Talk about cutting it fine!" Ray chuckled.

"Oh yeah Beckys here!" Tyson cheered. "Way to go Kai!" Becky blushed at the attention.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take a nap." Kai mumbled walking off.

"But surely he not long ago got up? It's only 9:15." Hilary stared after him.

"That's Kai for you. He can be such a sourpuss." Tyson put his hands behind his head following Hilarys gaze as Becky chuckled quietly behind them. It was a new beginning.

 **A/N:** **So that's the first chapter! It's going to be a very long fic following the story of the bladebreakers training for the world championships aswell as tournaments, romance, angst, a whole big backstory for Becky. The relationship between her and Kai will build up slowly as the story progresses and you find out more about her character. I have actually had this whole story line in my head for about a year or two now and have always put off writing it.**

 **Read and Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
